


Soft Kitty

by Earlysunsetsoverchicago



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Bloodplay, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub, God these are weird fucking tags, Gundam's fucking weird, M/M, Master/Pet, Spanking, cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlysunsetsoverchicago/pseuds/Earlysunsetsoverchicago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just gotta write porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I looked up cat breeding terminology to write this and yes Gundam does call Souda a Mollie and a Queen which are not derogatory terms but mean a non pregnant cat and a pregnant cat. Why does he call his boyfriend that? He's weird and also read to find out

Souda sits down in the center of a large bed. The bed itself was soft under him and the silky black duvet on top of it felt nice and cool on his naked ass and thighs.

He had no idea why he agreed to the, but he did. Now he was sitting waiting for his master wearing nothing but a collar, a pair of cat ears that matched his hair, a soft pair of lace thigh highs with large bows at the top, and not that's not even mention the tail butt plug that sat snug in his ass was the soft fur that matched the ears was there gently brushing against his leg.

He squirmed where he sat trying to ignore his obvious erection sitting hard, red and aching against his stomach. He wanted to touch himself so badly but he knew he wasn't allowed to but he also had no idea when his master was coming home and how much damage could a few strokes do.

Souda gently wrapped his hand around his erection and bucked up into it. The friction was a little dry and harsh but it was better than nothing. He bit his lip to stop the moans but it only caused pain and evidence of his bad behavior. He gasped causing blood to come out of his mouth and his lip and drip from his chin down his chest and body. The feeling of the hot liquid turned him on even more. He closed his eyes and moaned. Then the door slid open leaving him to scramble out of the compromising position.

Souda pressed his flushed face into the mattresses, leaving his ass up into the air. “I'm sorry.” He muttered into the mattress and he balled his hands into a ball in the sheet. Gundam chuckled as he shrugged off his jacket and took off his scarf before sitting next to Souda and traced a hand down the other Man’s spin causing him to shiver slightly.

“I am aware of that Kitten. Though it does not alter the certainty that you disobeyed me deliberately by touching yourself. You are aware that only your master can touch you like that right Kitten?” He asked and Souda just whimpered and buried his face deeper into the mattress “Are you?” He asked raising his voice and Souda lifted his face from the mattress.

“Yes master I understand but you were gone for such a long time I couldn't help myself! Please don't punish me!” He begged but Gundam just gave a dark chuckle and unbuckled his belt.

“You know the rules well kitten, then maybe next time you'll follow them. We both know no misdeed goes unpunished.” He said and Souda whined and kicked as he was pulled across Gundam’s lap before he received a brisk slap on his upper thigh which made him yelp in surprise.

“I will tolerate no fighting Kitten. Now I want you to stay still and count your punishment, okay.” He asked and Souda just nodded as tears pricked his eyes. Gundam’s hand came down hard against his thigh again, this wasn't the answer he was looking for.

“Yes master, and I understand that if I mess up counting we have to start all over again.” Souda whimpered softly and Gundam smirked to himself before stroking the red marks he made on Souda’s sensitive skin with pride.

“I trained you well Kitten.” He gloated “I think I might go easy on you with this infraction my little Mollie. So it will just be fifteen this time.” He chuckled before bringing his hand down hard on the center of Souda’s ass, pushing the butt plug in deeper and forcing Souda's dick to rub against his leg lightly.

He gasped and counted off “one.” As the spanks kept coming it became very apparent to him that he might not last the hold time. After the twelfth hit he. Was biting his hand hoping to stop himself from coming. Gundam noticed Souda's discomfort and leaned down breaking the scene for a second to ask him his color, it was green, It was always green. Gundam sat back up grinning as the scene started up again.

“What did I say about coming?” He asked as He rubbed the burning flesh of Souda's sensitive brushing cheeks as he soft tugged on Souda's tail, eliciting a pornstar esc moan from the smaller causing the larger to chuckle.

“Not to do it.” He answered breathlessly as he received another spank causing him to cry and count that on as well, being greatful that he only had two left until his punishment was over. The next one was easy, the last one though was always the hardest, he had to hold back the tears and concentrate on not messing up know that they would have to start all over again and he managed to get it.

Gundam gently turned over his sweating form and he looked totally wrecked. His hair was sticking up more than usual, his flushed skin were covered in dried blood, his ears were falling off of his head, as his dick sat hot and heavy between his legs dripping with precum. The sight made Gundam's pants grow even tighter. He adjusted Souda's ears back onto his head before wiping away the tears from his cheek before he pulled into a quick passionate kiss that Souda was very passive in.

“You look so disheveled, I bet you enjoyed that didn't you filthy harlot.” Gundam said as he dragged his hands down his side scraping Souda's side with his short stubby nails. Souda nodded as he laid there breathless, feeling almost too hard to function. Gundam leaned down and smirked against his neck before his started kissing and sucking down his body ripping loud wanton moan from the other’s throat. Gundam smirked as he got to Souda’s lower stomach before grabbing onto his tail and moving down to lick his shaft causing him shiver. Gundam took Souda into his mouth as he eased out the plug before pulling off pleasantly surprised with Souda's stamina. Souda whined at the list of contact but was pleasantly surprised as he sat up to watch Gundam strip down to nothing before crawling back on to the bed to sit in between Souda's spread legs.

He sighs as presses his hands into Souda's stomach causing him to squirm underneath him. “You know you'd make such a good queen.” He says adding more pressure now. “After all you already behave so much like a Mollie in heat that it makes me just want to pin you face down with your ass in the air. Until all you can feel is my teeth in your neck and my hips slapping yours from behind as I breed you.” He said and Souda moaned at just the thought of being fucked.

“Master please, I need you!” He begged and Gundam laughed before moving his hands down to cup and spread Souda's ass open.

"I know you desire me to fill you up with my cock but I want to hear more begging than that." He said smugly and Souda whined.

"Please, I need your cock inside my needy little hole. I need you to fuck me and breed me until I can't feel anything thing else I'm so desperate to cum master please!" He cried and Gundam flipped him over on to his stomach.

"Well know you have recived you wish haven't you." Funds replied before thrusting into him. Souda was thankful for not only the relief but the ridiculously lubricated plug he had in earlier. The room quickly filled with moans and the sound of slick skin slapping together. Then just as quickly as it started it ended.

 They laid there to bask in after glow for a few minutes before Gundam got up to get a wash cloth to wipe all the blood and cum off Souda. When he came back he was already on his back taking off his ears.

"So how did you enjoy our coital exploration?" He asked ask he started with wiping the blood off Souda's face before gently moving down to clean off the rest of his body.

"Great as usual but I thought you were gonna use the belt this time." Souda said propping himself on his elbows watching Gundam clean him.

"Indeed I was going to but it just didn't fit the situation." Gundam answered as he brought the wash cloth back to the bathroom and grabbed the lotion for his boyfriend's ass.

"I still can't believe you brought breeding in the bedroom." Souda laughed before wincing at the feeling of being turned on his side and lotion being applied on his bruised ass.

"you laugh now but are you truly forgetting you got off on the fantasy as well." Gundam said and Souda blushed as he was placed back on his back  and the lotion was placed on the night stand.

"That's only because I like you taking care of me." Souda muttered softly as his boyfriend opened the mini fridge and handed him a bottle of cola.

"Is that true Kazuichi?" Gundam asked getting up to slip on pajama pants and and Souda took a sip of his cola and nodded as he blush began to spread and become brighter.

"yeah, sometimes at night in your arms I wonder how much you'd take care of me if I was pregnant with your babies." Souda said awkwardly before taking another another sip as Gundam crawled in bed next to him.

"I see this is something we should explore than my queen." Funds chuckled and Soda rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and hold me you yiffer." Souda replied and Gundam sighed and started spooning him. It didn't take long for Souda to fall asleep and It left the soft idea dwell in Gundam's head of protecting his two babies as they laid sleeping in his arms

 


End file.
